An Unexpected Visitor
by HazelMirror410
Summary: Hermione and Draco run into each other in St. Mungo's after an unfortunate accident. How will the two tragedies bring them closer? Ah.. yeah I suck at summarizing. R&R!


Well this is my very first ever attempt at Fan Fiction so your feedback would be very much appreciated. I've not really read much of it before either but I thought I might give it a shot so, here I am! Thank you so much for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not, unfortunately, own Harry Potter. (Although I'd sure like to!)

Hermione lifted the lip of the paper cup to her lips; the taste of the cheap hospital coffee enveloped her mouth. It was bitter and near tasteless, but also jolting and exactly what she needed. The dark coffee was all she had in this world of white; her newfound home. Recently she'd been spending most of her days and every night at St. Mungo's where the walls, the floors, and the beds were painted white, and the fluorescent lights bathed every available corner in white. It was far too much purity and cleanliness for her taste… especially after the months and months spent in the rough of the wilderness. The dirt and grime of war had been her life for too long and she found herself unable to adapt to the clean tidy walls of the magical hospital. And yet, she had to be here. No matter how uncomfortable she found the white leather sofa in the corner of the hospital room, she would be here every night until her best friend, Ronald Billius Weasley, opened his eyes again.

The beeping of the monitors was not quite loud enough to smother the tell-tale noises of the Weasley family. George was making awful puns in an attempt to cheer his family, though recently the Weasleys had not had much reason for cheer. Fred's death had taken a horrible toll on the entire family although it seemed to affect Mrs. Weasley, whose worst fear had always been the loss of one of her children, the most. Although George tried to not to show it, without his other half he was not the same freckle-faced prankster he'd be known to be, and recently he had been making fewer jokes and had become more stony faced and serious. Hermione had thought she'd seen him crying at Ron's bedside on more than one occasion. Hermione tucked away her thoughts of grief and bravely entered Ron's hospital room. The family had become accustomed to her constant presence at Ron's side (although she'd been careful to allow the family time alone with him as well; they were his family, after all). Hermione didn't know what else to do. After what had happened between Ron and herself in the Chamber that night, she thought they would be together. But Ron had been hit by a stray curse in the confusion of the battle, and had been comatose since that moment. Hermione couldn't imagine what it was like for Ron; trapped in his own mind. All of the staff at St. Mungo's had been very helpful but no one could determine the cause of Ron's predicament. Madame Pomfrey and Ron's own mother had both attempted all the remedies they could summon up, but to no success. All they could do now was wait for the effects to wear off, if they ever did. And in the meanwhile, she had no other place to be. She had no parents to speak of, after she had robbed their memories in the beginning of this mess. Now they were somewhere in Australia and she had no clue what part of the continent they would be, or how she would go about finding them. She had no initiative to go anywhere until she knew Ron would be okay, even if she had no idea what it was that was between them just yet.

"Hermione, dear, have you had any sleep at all?" Mrs. Weasley chided, embracing Hermione in a tight hug. She looked Hermione dead in the eyes and said, "You've got dark circles under your eyes and frankly you're looking a little worse for the wear dear. I'll go and fetch you something to help you sleep, it can't be easy for you."

"Mrs. Weasley, no- it's quite alright!" Hermione started to say in protest, but Mrs. Weasley's motherly instincts had already kicked in and there was no arguing with her now. She strode out of the room without another word.

"That woman needs to be put on a leash." George said shaking his head but smiling at his continuously overprotective mother. "Or at least, she should be fitted for a muzzle." George added before allowing his face to fall at the thought that he now had to finish his own sentences without Fred there to complete them as he always had. The room fell into a state of awkward quietness before Ginny opened her mouth.

"Well, now that she's gone," she started brightly, faking cheeriness, "Hermione there's someone who wants to talk to you."

"Okay." Hermione said skeptically, raising one eyebrow." Ginny led her out into the hallway and down into a white waiting room where a very quiet and very awkward-looking Harry Potter sat on a white chair. He immediately brightened at the presence of Ginny and Hermione and stood, opening his arms to embrace Hermione's attack. Hermione threw herself into his arms beaming, "Harry!" She cried, "Where have you been? I haven't seen you in ages it seems! Have you run off to join the ministry then or is there some new secret mission that you've decided not to tell me about?" She teased him, feeling absolute giddiness at finally seeing her sloppy haired friend again. After the war, and the funerals and memorial service, Harry had disappeared. The last she had seen him, he had seemed very distracted which she had taken to be grief. Just before he left he told her that he had something he needed to do and then he had walked away just like that. Hermione had been so distracted and upset, what with Ron's predicament and Fred's death, that she hadn't thought much of it. It had been weeks since she'd seen him and no one she asked had known anything about his whereabouts. Harry smiled down at her a newfound hope in his eyes and a smile on his face that she hadn't seen in a long time. "I know, I know, I'm a terrible person leaving you to deal with this all on your own but I had a few things to clear up with the Ministry. Or rather, lack thereof… They want me to come to the ministry and help rebuild the wizarding community, and I'm being offered a job as an auror, Hermione!" He said, his eyes bright with glee. "And you too, and Ron, when he wakes up of course." Harry was so excited about this. Hermione knew it was his dream to be an auror and now he could finally, maybe be happy for once in his very difficult and complicated life.

"Harry, that's great!" Hermione replied, grinning. "I'm not sure that an auror's life is the one for me, but Ron is going to be so excited! I can't wait to tell-" Her face fell and the mood immediately shifted. Harry's eyes filled with concern.

"Hermione, you know he'll get through this. How could he not? He's our Ron, and he's a fighter. Always has been." Harry said with a sad but supportive smile.

"I know that Harry, it's just tough to see him this way… have you been to see him yet?" she asked in a quiet tone.

"No, I'm planning on seeing him in a moment- there are some… things… I need to take care of." He said with a small, secretive small and a pointed glance at Ginny, who had been waiting quietly in the corner. She gave him her own secretive smile back. Hermione stifled a giggle and raised her eyebrow at him.

"Well I suppose I'll leave you to your… business then." She said backing out of the room. She began the walk down the white hallway. She felt happier than she had been in a very long time. Harry was back, she knew Ron would be back with her soon, soon, everything would be alright again. She smiled at the thought. Suddenly, she felt a rumbling in her stomach. She hadn't had an appetite for days and suddenly was ravenous. She walked past Ron's room and headed back to the hospital cafeteria. She was so giddy with thoughts about the future that she did not pay attention, and rounding a corner rather sharply, found herself running into a very sulky and very pissed looking: Draco Malfoy.

"Oh… Malfoy, I'm sorry I-"

"Save it, Granger. I don't need an apology from the likes of you." He growled fixing his eyes on her with a hot glare that made her squirm. "What are you doing here any- ah yes… you'll be here for the Weasley boy then."

"It really isn't any of your concern Malfoy, but yes. I am here for Ron. And what are you doing here? I would expect someone of your status to have some sort of healer at your beck and call." She challenged, knowing that his family no longer had the wealth or power to make such ludicrous demands anymore.

"Well, Granger, if it's any of YOUR concern, I'm here for my mother. I would expect someone of your status to be out on the streets somewhere trying to save little orphan house elves or something." He answered grumpily. Hermione was a little surprised to hear that Malfoy's mother had obtained some sort of injury. She didn't think she had been anywhere near all that fighting, but perhaps she was wrong. She tried not to let her shock, or her contempt for Malfoy show.

"I'm sorry Draco. I didn't hear that your mother was injured. I hope she is better soon." She said professionally and began to walk away. Although not before noticing the surprised look on Draco's face.

"Uh… thanks Granger. The same for Weasley." He muttered before raking a long fingered hand through his hair and stalking off. Hermione shrugged. Draco Malfoy had always been a mystery to her and would probably always be one.


End file.
